Fire service mode (EFS)
Fire Service Mode (EFS) is an elevator special mode which is activated in the event of a fire in a building, and used by firefighters for firefighting. Modes Depending on the location of the elevator, fire service code will vary state to state and country to country. Fire service is usually split up into two modes: Phase One and Phase Two. Phase One This mode is activated by a corresponding smoke sensor in the building, heat sensor in the building and the keyswitches on the call station in the main entrance level. Once an alarm has been activated, the elevator will automatically go into phase one. The elevator will wait an amount of time, then proceed to go into nudging mode to tell everyone the elevator is leaving the floor. Once the elevator has left the floor, depending on where the alarm was set off, the elevator will go to the Fire Recall Floor. However, if the alarm was activated on the fire recall floor the elevator will have an alternate floor to recall to. When the elevator is recalled, it proceeds to the recall floor and stops with its doors open. The elevator will no longer respond to calls or move in any direction. Located on the fire recall floor is a fire service key switch. The fire service key switch has the ability to turn fire service off, turn fire service on or to bypass fire service. The only way to return the elevator to normal service is to switch it to bypass after the alarms have reset. Phase Two This mode can only be activated by a key switch located inside the elevator on the centralized control panel. This mode was created for firefighters so that they may rescue people from a burning building. The phase two key switch located on the COP has three positions: off, on, and hold. By turning phase two on, the firefighter enables the car to move. In Fire Service Phase Two, the car call can be canceled by pressing the call cancel button. However, like independent service mode, the car will not respond to a car call unless the firefighter manually pushes and holds the door close button. Once the elevator gets to the desired floor it will not open its doors unless the firefighter holds the door open button. This is in case the floor is burning and the firefighter can feel the heat and knows not to open the door. The firefighter must hold door open until the door is completely opened. If for any reason the firefighter wishes to leave the elevator, they will use the hold position on the key switch to make sure the elevator remains at that floor. If the firefighter wishes to return to the recall floor, they simply turn the key off and close the doors. Fire Service is for emergency use only, although fire service keys can be purchased on eBay, and other websites. Only trained responders should use this feature, and it is by no means a safe way to escape from a burning building. Trivia *In Asia and some parts of Europe, fire service mode is activated through a flip switch, usually located on a small panel and installed on the upper door frame or wall on the main entrance level and isolated using a clear glass (some elevators may also have the fire switch located on the call button panel). *In Australia, Germany, Switzerland, and United States, fire service mode is activated through a key switch located on the call button panel. Gallery Express Lift firemans switch.jpg|Typical European fireman's switch. This one is an Express Lifts switch. Th 120834.jpg|Fire service mode key switch typically found in elevators in North America. Picture 042.jpg|How to use fire service. Dover elevator inner service keyswitch.jpg|Dover elevator fire service mode keyswitch (red). External links *hkelev - Fireman's lift (Applied in Hong Kong) (translated version) Videos Category:Special Modes Category:Emergency